Abyss
The Abyss is the lowest area in Hallownest, located below Ancient Basin. It is the place of origin of the Void, a substance found at the bottom of the Abyss. Description The area itself contains a giant chasm which is littered with the shells of Vessels who were born in the Abyss and then discarded.White Lady: "The Kingsoul... What is at the heart of it I wonder? If its curiosity wills it, it should seek out that place. That place where it was born, where it died, where it began..." An additional area in the chasm can be opened when the Kingsoul is equipped, which leads to an egg that can be Dream Nailed to obtain Void Heart. To the very west is an altar surrounded by numerous screaming faces where Abyss Shriek can be acquired. The sea of Void is located on the east side with a lighthouse standing on its shore. This lighthouse can be activated to calm down the Void Tendrils in the sea which normally lash out towards intruders. The Shade Cloak can be acquired to the east of the sea, in a room with a corpse holding a bowl of Void. The Void Tendrils and Siblings found throughout the Abyss become passive once Void Heart has been acquired. Lore Before the kingdom of Hallownest was founded, an ancient civilisation originated from or near the Abyss who worshipped the Void.Void Tendrils Hunter's Journal entry: "The bugs of Hallownest sometimes wondered whether there were other, older, stranger Kingdoms deep below them." When the Pale King arrived in Hallownest, he eventually discovered the Abyss and the presence of the Void. He used the Void to turn his children into Vessels, beings with a shell filled with Void who were born in the Abyss.White Palace lore tablet: "Eternity in promise and charge in progeny cursed."Pale King: "Born of God and Void." The Pale King sealed the Abyss after selecting the Hollow Knight as his chosen Vessel.Ancient Basin lore tablet: "Our pure Vessel has ascended. Beyond lies only the refuse and regret of its creation. We shall enter that place no longer." The shades of dead Vessels, the Siblings, still wander the bottom of the Abyss. How to access The Abyss can be accessed by going to the bottom of Ancient Basin and by having the King's Brand to unlock the entrance. Special Rooms Lifeblood Core Room The Abyss contains a door which requires 15 Lifeblood Masks to open, which is most easily opened with Joni's Blessing in conjunction with other lifeblood sources. When the Knight approaches said door with 15 Lifeblood masks, the 15 orbs next to the door will begin to glow, one by one, until the last one is shining a bright blue hue and the blue vines disappear, leaving behind a glimmer with the same bright colour as the orbs. Inside this room, the Knight will go through a series of platforming challenges before getting to a room with a platform, and, on it, the Lifeblood Core charm. In the background of this room is seen the massive multi-eyed head of the Abyss Creature. After obtaining Lifeblood Core from this room, the Knight will wake up next to the vine door, which now has a grey tone, and the room can no longer be entered, and the Arcane Egg contained inside will not be obtainable if missed. Birthplace The birthplace of the Knight. Accessible only with the Kingsoul Charm equipped. Its entrance is located at the bottom of the Abyss on the west side. At the end of the area is an egg which, upon being hit with the Awoken Dream Nail, reveals a scene from the past involving Vessels and the Pale King. 01.png!Platform at the entrance to the Abyss |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Centre area leading down |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Bottom of the chasm |Image4=Screenshot HK 04.png!Void Tendril pools |Image5=Screenshot HK 05.png!The lighthouse in the Abyss |Image6=Screenshot HK 06.png!Lighthouse interior |Image7=Screenshot HK 07.png!Area where the Shade Cloak is acquired |Image8=Screenshot HK 08.png!Void Tendril Journal entry room |Image9=Screenshot HK 09.png!Area where Abyss Shriek is obtained |Image10=Screenshot HK 10.png!Corpse lined corridor in Birthplace |Image11=Screenshot HK 11.png!Arcane Egg location in Birthplace |Image12=Screenshot HK 12.png!The egg in Birthplace that can be Dreamnailed |Image13=Screenshot HK 13.png!Opened door leading to Lifeblood Core |Image14=Screenshot HK 14.png!Arcane Egg location in Lifeblood Core area |Image15=Screenshot HK 15.png!Area where Lifeblood Core is found}} Trivia * According to the Kickstarter stretch goals, the Abyss was "a massive new expansion for only the hardiest of adventures" and was going to have "4 new bosses",Hollow Knight Kickstarter however, this $85,000 stretch goal was not reached. According to Team Cherry, the expansion would have "taken players down into the lake of void, to explore the twisted space within."Reddit AMA answer concerning stretch goals. * This area does not have a map, instead being shared with that of Ancient Basin. It also does not appear on the zoomed-out version of the map, but does when zoomed-in. * The Abyss ambience is the Main Menu theme distorted and slowed down. }} ru:Древний котлован#Бездна pt:O Abismo